


Communication Is Key (For A Happy Ending)

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco can tell that there's something on Harry's mind.





	Communication Is Key (For A Happy Ending)

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Notes:** First off, thanks to GaeilgeRua for the beta. Also, many thanks to the mods for being so patient with me! I decided to take a natural approach to the theme of consent. When starting new relationships, it's always difficult to work up the courage to speak about what is okay and what's not okay. While these conversations are hard, they need to be had. Relationships are built upon communication and trust - be honest! Enjoy this little slice of life moment with these two. xx
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Harry moaned into the kiss, his hands lightly cupping Draco's face as he leant in closer. While their relationship was still new, Harry enjoyed kissing Draco. The fact that the two of them had connected so suddenly was startling, but Harry was excited to explore this new relationship with Draco.

"I need a moment," Draco murmured, pulling away slightly. He grinned deviously at Harry. "I could kiss you for ages."

Harry blushed. "Stop being cheesy."

Draco laughed. "I'm just being honest." He took Harry's hand and entwined their fingers.

Harry looked at Draco, wanting to bring a topic up, but he was unsure how to approach it. This was his first relationship with a member of the same sex, and he didn't know what Draco expected of him. He knew the only way he would find out was if they talked about it, but he was nervous. Would Draco think he was weird for broaching the topic? Would he laugh? The mere thought alone was enough to make Harry hesitate.

"What's going on?" Draco asked, looking Harry in the eye. "I can tell you're thinking about something. You got that look in your eye."

"It's nothing," Harry murmured. "Not important at the moment."

"Nonsense," Draco retorted. "I'll make us some tea, and then we can chat about whatever's on your mind."

Harry flushed. "Er, no, that's quite all right, Draco!"

Draco gave Harry a stern look that showed that it was not up for discussion. "Sit tight, Potter, I'll be back with tea." He left the living room and headed to the small kitchen of his flat. When he returned a few moments later with a tray of tea, he shook his head when he saw Harry was nearly ready to jump out of his skin.

"How do you take your tea?"

"Two sugars, please," Harry said quietly, watching as Draco poured his tea and prepared it. He handed the teacup to Harry before preparing his own.

"Well then," Draco said, leaning back against the sofa. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, you know this is my first relationship with a wizard…" Harry began before pausing. "Well, my only real relationship besides Ginny, and I just…" Harry huffed in frustration.

"Go on," Draco encouraged quietly, his eyes patient as he watched Harry struggle.

"I'm just not sure what you expect of me," Harry said, letting out a deep breath. "This is all so new to me, and I don't know what I'm okay with and what I'm not, and I don't want to accidentally cross a line or have you cross a line, or…" he trailed off at Draco's bewildered expression. "What?"

Draco shook his head. "No, it's just… I thought you were going to give me bad news. You looked so worked up."

Harry blushed. "Sorry, no, just worrying is all."

"Well, there's no need to worry," Draco assured him. He took a sip of his tea. "Harry, you know I've only been with two other wizards, so I'm not all that experienced myself. The only way we'll know what the other likes is if we talk about it."

"I wasn't sure how you would take it." Saying the words out loud made Harry realise that he was being quite silly.

"So why don't I tell you things that I want you to do to me, and I want to do to you?" Draco suggested, the twinkle in his eyes letting Harry know that he was up to something.

"Okay," Harry said with a nod. "We can take turns."

"Perfect," Draco said with a grin. "Okay, so, I would love for you to wank for me; I just want to watch."

Harry's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Mhmm," Draco said, looking at him hungrily. "I love the idea of watching you."

"And I'm not opposed to you watching," Harry said after a moment's consideration.

Draco laughed. "See? Communicating is just what we needed to do." He put his tea down, turning to fully face Harry on the sofa. "Your turn."

"I think I would like to suck your cock," Harry said timidly, watching Draco carefully for a reaction.

"I'd like that," Draco answered, his voice husky. "I think I'd like to fuck your arse with my tongue.

Eyes wide, Harry shook his head. "Sorry, Draco, but I don't think that's something I can be into." He bit his lower lip worriedly.

"Not an issue," Draco assured him quickly, knowing that Harry was likely panicking over it. "Not a deal breaker." Taking Harry's hand, he brought it up and kissed the back of it. "Could I spank your arse, maybe?"

"Spank it, fuck it, finger it," Harry said, feeling his cock grow hard. "Just no tongue, okay?"

"Deal, Potter," Draco said, grinning. "I'd like to fuck you right now, actually."

"I'd like that very much too," Harry retorted, laughing when Draco eagerly tackled him backwards onto the sofa, kissing him passionately.

 


End file.
